Just a Little Bite
by randomplotbunny
Summary: The company learns something about their Burglar's people that not even Gandalf knew. Vampire Hobbit fic! Because there just isn't enough of it out there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would need to travel back in time and switch genders for these characters to be mine.**

They had left Bree days ago, and the most noteworthy thing about the town had been how all the Men had kept asking if the company of Dwarves was sure that they wanted to travel with a Hobbit.

The company took this as another sign as to the weakness of the Hobbit race as a whole and thought nothing more of it, if the settlement closest to the agriculturally inclined race wanted to be protective of the little people that was their business and no concern of Dwarves.

Having traveled a good distance for the day, and with the sun setting, Thorin called the company to a reluctant halt at an outcropping of rocks in the middle of a wood.

As camp was set up, Bilbo couldn't help noticing the nervous stares that most of the company- and even Gandalf, he realized- were shooting towards the dark woods.

Summoning his courage he asked Bofur about it- the behatted Dwarf seemed to enjoy explaining things, especially if the subject was gruesome.

"Well, ya see, it's like this: these sections of woods are highly unsafe, but no-one can say exactly why." He finally answered.

"One group will claim to be besieged by silent ghosts who carry people off into the night, while another will say a monstrous swarm of banshee swooped down on them; but the consistent factor is that most parties will lose at least one member while traveling through here, if not more." Noticing how wide the small man's eyes had gotten, Bofur continued with a grin.

"They say that it starts with a whispering among the trees, like little bells tinkling. And then movement, too quick to follow. Finally, they are upon you. And once they have you, there is no hope to live through the night." Several calls came for him to stop before he caused the fragile thing to faint, again.

"But these woods are not overly far from the Shire, I should have heard these tails before!" Whined Bilbo, much to the displeasure of most of the company- in their opinion the halfling whined far too much.

"Maybe the stories are just not told in the Shire. Your people don't really travel much, do they?" Not waiting for an answer the behatted Dwarf walked off to help Bombur with setting up his kettle.

As night descended the whole company was on edge, all of them listening for the sound of little bells tinkling as they ate their supper.

"What was that?" Kili whispered to his brother, pointing to something deep in the forest that his archers eyes could just make out.

"It's nothing, you're just hyped up from Bofur's story." But he leaned over to take a better look none-the-less.

And then the bells began to sound.

Tiny little chimes ghosting along on the breeze, barely heard before they disappeared.

"Eeep!" Ori exclaimed as he saw a shadow flitter for a moment just outside their perimeter.

Just as Thorin was about to command a call to arms the sound of bells grew distinctly louder- and was right inside of their camp!

All eyes turned to look at their Burglar with suspicion, but he was looking off into the trees.

The bells rang again in what seemed a persistent manner, and, as the company watched, Bilbo opened his mouth and answered them with more rolling bell tones.

After several more back and forths he gave a huff.

"Why of all the cheek..." He muttered while looking around for something, not finding it he turned to Nori who was sitting next to him.

"Master Nori, may I borrow one of your knives?" Handing the Hobbit one of his knives he was shocked- as was everyone- by what happened next.

Drawing the blade over his palm and letting the blood well up, the Hobbit stood and approached the tree line while making his bell-like noises.

A cacophony of sounds was soon heard, like a table full of bells and cymbals being knocked over, but the smallest member of the group just lifted his bloodied hand and yelled in the language that they didn't understand- and language it was they all now realized it had to be.

Suddenly everything went quiet and the company looked expectantly at their Burglar.

Turning around with an embarrassed smile, Bilbo lifted his hand and showed it to everyone.

"I'll explain in a moment, but for now I need each of you to taste my blood." As several of the group began to protest- Oin especially was citing health concerns- the small man cut them off with a wave of his uninjured hand.

"It's either this, or I can't claim to protect you as my own. Just take a fingertip full and place it on your tongue. I promise that everything will be fine after you have all done this." Thorin was the first to comply with the odd request, and soon everyone had the coppery taste of blood in their mouths.

Nodding in satisfaction Bilbo returned to looking at the woods, he said a few more undecipherable things in his bell-like voice and then returned to his seat by the fire after receiving a reply.

Looking around at the stunned/curious/confused faces of his companions, he gave a sigh as he wiped his hand clean and dressed his wound.

"I guess I should start from the beginning then?" At their nods of agreement he began.

"A respectable Hobbit eats lots of good food, has a warm smial, a round belly and a comfy chair by the fire. These things are what makes a Hobbit a Hobbit... but we were not always like this." Taking a deep breath, and not looking at any member of the company, he steeled himself for what he was about to reveal to this group of non-Hobbits.

"Long, long ago Hobbits were creatures of the wilds. We hunted in packs, lived desolate lives and drank the blood of other living creatures to survive. We could live for a few centuries like that before succumbing to old age, we were incredibly hard to kill and vengeful when one of our own was injured."

"Bloodstalkers." Balin whispered, and a shiver of understanding passed over the group around the fire.

Nodding, and ignoring how those closest to him moved away slightly, Bilbo continued.

"No-one knows when, or why, the change happened; but eventually we settled down in one place and built the Shire around ourselves. We stopped drinking blood and we started eating large meals. Regular food doesn't have the same sustaining power for us as it does for the other races, so our lives shortened considerably and we became far easier to kill."

Finally looking around the company he noticed that everyone held a mixture of curiosity, disgust and shock. He didn't blame them of course.

Who wouldn't be shocked to find that they were travelling with the descendent of one of the most dangerous and feared races ever to walk Middle Earth? Most had feared his ancestors more than orcs or the armies of Mordor!

"Most Hobbits live in the Shire now, and there are some in Bree who are rather nice, but there are always some who feel the pull of the old ways and leave to pursue them in dark places." Stopping, he waited for the implications to sink in.

"And that's what you were speaking with tonight, Master Baggins?" Kili asked.

"You were talking your kin out of eating us?" Fili quickly chimed in.

"Yes. I come from two of the oldest and strongest blood lines of the Shire, once I had laid claim to you they could not touch you without my permission; or the permission of the Thrain. When you tasted my blood you all became mine. Mine to protect, mine to kill, mine to release into the care of others as I see fit. The claim will only last for a few years until it fades and must be renewed, so you shouldn't worry about it too much."

"But is there something we should worry about, laddie? You said some of your kin felt the pull, does this mean that you yourself could..." Sighing Bilbo answered Balin as honestly as he could, though he didn't really want to.

"If you're asking if I could revert back to a state of savagery, then the answer is: yes. All Hobbits can, we just choose to be respectable instead."

"And why were we not told all this before you signed the contract?" Thorin finally weighed in on the conversation, glaring balefully at the small Hobbit.

"Don't blame me! We're not supposed to actually talk about this with outsiders. And I thought Gandalf explained all this to you before you came to my home." Several pairs of eyes turned towards the Wizard.

"I thought it was one of the reasons you wanted me for the quest, and was also why I initially resisted going. I don't want to become a blood thirsty killer." At his slight pout and sincere answer everyone relaxed again around the small man.

And everyone turned glares on the Wizard who choked on his pipe at the sudden attention.

"This is all news to me." He spluttered.

"I had always wondered at the origins of the Hobbits, but had never been able to find anything. I had never even heard their language before tonight, and they are even more closed mouthed than Dwarves when asked a direct question about their culture." Puffing on his pipe some more he gazed off into the fire and gave no sign of interest to anything else said to him- though they all knew he was listening.

As everyone turned back to the Hobbit Nori finally asked what he was curious about.

"Master Bilbo, just what would it take to make you revert to the old ways of the Hobbits?" Attention caught by the sudden question, everyone leaned in to hear the answer.

"Um, well... There have been a few cases of Hobbits- when put under sever stress and hardship- who have partly, or sometimes completely, reverted back. But personally? I don't know what it would take to break me." As innocent eyes stared up at the him, Nori resolved to not be so hard on the little man anymore.

A decision that every single member of the company silently agreed to.

It was Bifur who finally realized it and voiced his observation loudly. As stares once more leveled at the Hobbit Bofur translated.

"He says that you marked us as your own by feeding us Bloodstalker blood, blood that is supposed to have magical tendencies. He wants to know just what this 'claiming' really means for us." The sudden blush that lit the smaller man's features was completely unexpected.

"Uh... um... I mean... O blast it! When you all drank my blood it made me aware of you." Bilbo stated hastily.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Thorin demanded.

"It-it means that I can now tell where you all are at any given moment, if anyone is in pain or becoming ill." Dropping his voice to a near whisper the Dwarves had to strain to hear the last part.

"I can also feel your emotions." As it sank in everyone just stared at the small man, who visibly flinched at the waves of rolling emotions directed at him.

"Please don't feel so betrayed." He begged the group as a whole.

"We only use this as a way for parents to keep track of their children now, and it's not like I can affect your thoughts or decisions or anything." Pleading eyes met those of every member of the company until they relaxed.

Giving a sigh of relief as the emotional cacophony subsided he stood.

"I'm going to bed, it has been a long day." As he moved to his bedroll several more questions were thrown his way:

"Do the Men of Bree know of this? Were they trying to warn us against traveling with you because of it?"

"Can you still drink blood?"

"What am I feeling right now?"

"Are you able to do anything of the things Bloodstalkers are famous for doing?"

"Do you have fangs?"

Waving them all off, Bilbo continued to ready himself for sleep.

"I'll answer whatever you want tomorrow. For now I just want some rest." Letting the Hobbit go, the company talked a while longer about what they had learned that night.

It was several days later, after Gandalf had assured everyone privately that the Hobbit held no sway over them, that Bilbo's 'claim' over them was finally excepted.

Fili and Kili had been planing a large prank, when suddenly Bilbo set it off in their faces. Standing there, covered in mud that had been destined for others, they demanded to know how he had known.

"You were both being sneaky and filled with anticipation. I have several Took cousins that act just the same as you, it was easy to figure out." Everyone laughed at the boys, and clapped Bilbo on the back.

At least until Thorin walked over.

"Boys, clean yourselves up. Everyone else, finish packing up the camp." As he glared everyone scattered to do as told, everyone except a small Hobbit.

"Really?" He asked the intimidating figure of the King, who wasn't so intimidating when you could feel his laughter shaking through him.

"Why don't you just laugh? It's what you really want to do."

Narrowing his eyes the King Dwarf bent over to get right into the smaller man's face.

"Not a word, do you understand?" Nodding furiously the Hobbit bit his lips to keep from laughing at the dichotomy of Thorin's expression and his true feelings.

A sudden shift in emotion made Bilbo gasp and look up to see Thorin staring at his lips.

Locking eyes with the startled Hobbit he spoke three words and walked away.

"Not a word." As he walked Bilbo stood rooted to the spot in shock.

Thorin Oakenshield was in love with him!

))

_AN: I do so hope you enjoyed this. I just couldn't get Vampire Hobbits out of my head, so here they are._

_Fair warning on two points:_

_(1) This will be a slowly updated story. I'll update it when I can get Vampire Hobbit inspirations to do so. _

_So if there is something you would like to see, or something you wish to have explained further, just let me know._

_(2) Their will be smut in later chapters, as well as blood-play(this is a vampire story after all)._

_So if you don't think you can stomach it, I'm sorry. But I will post warnings to any chapter that contains either of those elements._

_Please let me know what you think with a review, they do inspire me to write faster._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So sorry this took so long to get out. I'll explain more of why at the bottom of the page._

_Chapter warning: This chapter contains sexy smut times and blood play, do not read if this offends you._

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never has been, I only play with them every once in a while.**

The first time it happened Thorin didn't know what to think.

They were in Rivendale and Bilbo had dragged him off to an empty room not too far from their terrace abode.

"Your hand, give it to me."

"What?"

"Your hand. You hurt it with the trolls, it could get infected, give it here."

"Are you a Healer now as well as a the descendant of a blood sucking immortal race?" Bilbo just looked at him, holding his own hand out, waiting for him to give in. They both knew that he would.

He had said not to say a word about what his true feelings were and the Hobbit had yet to do so, but there was no doubt that Bilbo was more... caring? affectionate? towards him now that he knew.

Damn the Dwarven ability to know their One on sight! The road was no place to try and sway one of another race into a Dwarven style relationship!

Handing his hand over Thorin watched as the bloody wrap was removed and the gash in his palm was exposed.

"This is deep, you will need to have stitches." He growled at that.

This was his sword hand! If he had stitches he wouldn't be able to use his sword!

Of course, having a deep cut in his palm would do the same thing, but that was neither here not there.

That was the real reason he had refused to have it looked at earlier, he couldn't let himself and thereby the company- namely Bilbo- be rendered helpless while he healed! The very thought of leaving his One without a champion was terrifying, not to mention humiliating.

No Dwarf would ever let him live it down if he let his One become injured simply because he himself was injured- especially not before they were even officially Courting!

All this passed through his mind in a matter of seconds, but from the comforting pressure on his wrist Bilbo had followed it all through his emotional connection.

"Thorin? Um..." Looking into the clear gaze of his One Thorin was startled to see a blush come over the smooth cheeks

"I've asked Balin- discreetly- about Dwarven courting rituals, and... um..." The blush darkened and Bilbo lowered his gaze.

"If you are willing to Court me I can show you some Hobbit courting rituals in return." Not knowing how this tied in with his injured hand- and not really caring- Thorin just nodded his head like a fool and said the most truthful words he had ever spoken.

"I would like that very much, Bilbo." Nodding shyly Bilbo pulled a small, wooden, newly carved bead from his pouch and looked up at Thorin expectantly.

Dropping to his knees the Dwarf nearly torn his braid off as he unfastened the red-gold courting bead he had made upon his coming of age.

Braiding it into his One's hair he then showed Bilbo how to do it in his own. Feeling the new weight in his hair, and seeing his own bead and braid in Bilbo's golden locks, he simply wanted to crush the smaller man to him and never let go; but then his wrist was caught and his wounded palm exposed once more.

"Now that we are officially Courting by Dwarf Law I can ask you to never speak about what occurs during Hobbit Courting. Do I have your word, Thorin, um... my One?"

"You have my word, my One." He would have agreed to most anything at that moment, so promising silence on another's races secrets was nothing.

As Bilbo lifted his palm to his mouth Thorin remembered just what should never have been far from his mind:

Bilbo was descended from a race of blood drinkers!

The first lap of Bilbo's small tongue sent an unexpected wave of heat over Thorin's body, the second had him glad he was already on his knees or else he would have fallen.

Just as he began to get used to the highly arousing sensations of Bilbo's tongue cleaning his wound the little minx stuck his tongue inside the gash itself.

With a moan he would only later recognize as a sexual one Thorin collapsed fully on the ground, half writhing but never attempting to dislodge his hand from the soft grip it was held in.

Once it was over Bilbo curled up into his side and held him while he came back to himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once he knew Thorin, though tired, was able to hear him again.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry for not having warned you what might happen, what you might feel. Though... it's not nearly that intense for Hobbits, or so I've heard." Running his hand through his One's hair Thorin just stared up at the domed Elven ceiling.

If this was the beginning of Hobbit courting could he survive until their wedding night? Would he even survive the wedding night?

It wasn't until the next day that realized that his hand was no longer injured.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

The second time it happened he was more used to the idea.

Beorn was a gracious host and they all had plenty of space to move in and as much privacy as they wanted.

And so when Bilbo dragged him off the second day of their stay there there were not many around to take note or comment on it, though everyone knew that they were courting and so what looks they received were humor filled.

"Shirt off. Now!" Moving to comply as quick as he could, he could never refuse Bilbo anything, he finally removed it with a hiss, and then had tiny hands pulling at his bandages accompanied by a small whimper and a push to get him to lay down.

"Damn societal secrecy! I should have pulled you down on top of that rock in front of every one and cleaned you up then!" Thorin didn't get a chance to say anything about this as Bilbo set himself to work.

There were more wounds this time, and they were far more sever than the cut had been, and he would blame that for the fact that he disgraced himself before his One was even half-finished healing him.

"Do I really affect you so deeply?" Came the teasing question soon after he had caught his breath.

"You know you do." He replied with a scowl, that quickly melted away as Bilbo pressed his own desire against his hip.

"Then you should know that you affect me deeply as well." Not bothering to reply as his Hobbit started his pleasant torture again, Thorin made a vow to take care of that desire as soon as he could.

They had wandered away just before noon and they made it back just after sunset, both tired, sticky and satisfied, only be met by many a hard and humored stare.

It was a blushing Ori who finally broke the silence.

"B-Bilbo? What did you mean by 'ride'em cowboy'? What is a cowboy and why would one wish to ride one?" Several at the table began laughing when both Bilbo AND Thorin went red.

Later that night when Oin went to check Thorin's wounds he was amazed not to find a single one, even the long gash on his inner thigh was healed over.

Seeing Bilbo go beet red when he commented on it he chose not to ask any more questions.

Even with his bad hearing he had heard too much of what occurred that afternoon, and he didn't want to know how it related to the healing process.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

The third time it happened Thorin had been the instigator.

Though the halls of Mirkwood were confusing Bilbo easily tracked down his Dwarves, the only hard part had been navigating the twisted hallways and dodging servants and guards; and of course finding a way out.

By the third week in the cells Bilbo had a plan, and he would implement it the next night during the feast.

He was sat outside Thorin's rarely-visited-or-passed-by-guards cell, talking about the escape route they would all take and relaxing under Thorin's soothing, massaging hands when Thorin interrupted him with an observation.

"You haven't been eating, you've grown so thin enough." Bilbo looked away even though he knew there was only kindness and concern behind Thorin's words.

"I'm fine, and it'll only be one more day." He tried to reassure, but knew it was wasted effort.

"You need to keep your strength up, or else none of us will get out of here." Bilbo shook his head and moved to get up as he knew where this was going, only to be held in place by two powerful arms.

"You need this." Was the whisper at his ear, making him shiver in pleasure and curse the unfairness of a Dwarf playing dirty.

"As do I." A light touch of a tongue on the tip of his ear made him gasp and arch his back, and when he went to close his mouth he found a wrist in his way.

"Do it, my One, we both want it and you know it." Thorin whispered even as his free hand moved lower down Bilbo's body and he pushed closer to the bars and Bilbo's back to show just how much he himself was feeling in this moment.

It was too much! Too much stimuli and he couldn't take it.

Thorin pressed against him through the bars, the hot breath on his sensitive ear, the wandering hand caressing him as only Thorin could; and his hunger. He needed to eat, to feed, and with Thorin presenting himself so willingly he didn't think he could hold out much longer.

So he didn't.

Using teeth he never had cause to use before he sliced Thorin's wrist and began lapping up the Dwarf's blood, and then he sucked.

It was taking everything Thorin had not to scream as pleasure insurmountable rushed through his body. No wonder no-one ever taken by Blood Stalkers ever tried to escape, one could easily become addicted to such a feeling.

Thorin rutted against the bars as Bilbo drank, moving his free hand in time with his One's swallows. He was so close.

With a bellow that he couldn't contain Thorin finished, and abruptly passed out, pulling his wrist away from Bilbo's mouth accidentally.

Startled by the move the Hobbit didn't immediately know what had happened, but turning around and seeing Thorin passed out on the floor told him all he needed to know; as did the new stains on both their pants.

Blushing, now understanding why some Hobbits would willingly go feral and hunt the wastes, Bilbo grabbed Thorin's wrist and stopped the bleeding.

The next day as the company were climbing into barrels many commented on how pale Thorin looked, and how weak his movements seemed to be. They began discussing how he must have suffered worse treatment than the rest of them at the hands of the Elves.

"Bilbo, why didn't you tell us how they were treating Uncle? We could have done something!" Kili cried, thinking Thorin must have been tortured while the rest of them had been treated fair.

"Uh... um..." Thorin stepped in to rescue his One, though not keen himself on revealing what had really caused his weakness and pallor.

"I will hear none of that! Bilbo didn't say anything because there was nothing to say. I must simply have gotten a cold from being in the damp of those cellers for too long." Most took this at face value though a few, the ones used to seeing men die of blood loss whether it was on the battlefield or in the medical tent, gave him a knowing look but didn't press the issue.

And only Oin gave a glance at Bilbo- with his flushed and healthy cheeks that had been so pale and starkly white the day before their escape- with a knowing and unhappy smile.

Oin really hated knowing more than most sometimes, and knowing what those two had gotten up to together was something he didn't wish to dwell on.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

The fourth time it happened was on a very special occasion.

Erebor was theirs again, and its people were on their way home from every corner of Middle Earth that they had scattered to.

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield was a merry one, and tonight was an even merrier occasion than most.

"All Hail King Thorin II and his Royal Consort Bilbo Baggins!" A cheer went up through the hall as Thorin and Bilbo made their way to the head table and took their seats of honor with smiles on their faces, and then were made to wait through the whole meal before they could escape to their chambers as tradition demanded.

The wedding feast, held in the great hall and attended by all the Dwaves that made it onto the guest list- in this case every Dwarf currently living in the mountain as there were only a few dozen of them- was almost to its end, and Thorin couldn't contain his excitement for what was to come next.

Bilbo, ever since the scare he had had with Thorin in the dungeons of Mirkwood, had refused to lick, suck or nibble any part of him that had even a trace of blood on it. He had said that it was too addicting for both of them and that they should only do it on special occasions like anniversaries, birthdays, large scale celebrations... their wedding night.

Seeing that Bilbo was no longer eating, he was just sitting there tapping his plate with his fork, Thorin stood and made their excuses to leave. Then he practically ran out the door with Bilbo close at his heels, as well as the cheers and laughter of his people.

Later neither Thorin or Bilbo could remember making it to their rooms, or to their bed, nor could they recall just when they lost their clothes along the way; but they know that it was only after their third bout of love-making that Thorin brought out the knife.

A cut here, a lick there and they were both fit for another round; but then Thorin, in his eagerness to grab hold of his husband, fumbled the knife and sliced his arm wide open.

Even as he cursed he was bringing the injury up to Bilbo's lips, which were already descending to close on the wound.

The sounds they made that night had the servants blushing for weeks, and when Thorin took his seat at the breakfast table the next morn every one attributed it to Bilbo, who looked bright and chipper, not letting him get enough sleep.

Fifty years pass before anyone questions why Bilbo isn't aging. The people accept that it is Mahal's will to see his that the consort remains alive and well next to his King, but the Company and a certain Wizard know better, and are a little put out that Oin knew all along and never told them.

But as long as Bilbo never drains Thorin too much they decide to not interfere with the happy couple.

Though they do all lock their doors a little more securely at night. After all, one day Thorin may not be enough for the Hobbit né Blood Stalker.

)

_AN.2: Sooo, the reason it took me so long to get this chapter out, as well as the reason I'm ending it at only two chapters, is because too many ideas hit me for Vampire Hobbits and not one of them fit with the story line I had started with. _

_Sliver lining time: I have a LOT of ideas about Vamp!Hobbits that I'll eventually get around to putting out in one- and two-shots._

_I'm so, so, so sorry that this took me as long as it did, and I'm sorry for ending it here as well. But hopefully it was worth the wait._


End file.
